


Into the Night

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healer Draco Malfoy, I just want the kids to be happy, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft, this story is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Just a short little story about Draco and Harry in the middle of the night.





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and had nothing better to do, so I wrote this. It's quite short in comparison to my other's but I had fun writing it.

Once Harry hit twenty-five, he figured that without a curse on his head or someone else's soul in his chest, his life would calm down. Things didn't work out as he initially planned. Ginny had decided on the anniversary of the end of the war that she would be happier with another woman. Harry didn't mind. As long as she was happy, he was happy for her. It was awkward for them at first, but they were now closer than ever. In that same turn of events, he found himself in the arms of one Draco Malfoy. Apparently to Hermione, it wasn't that much of a surprise. Her only surprise was that it took this long for him to figure it out.

Now, they were sitting together listening to music and drinking whiskey pretending it was something more dignified. When a shrill noise rang through the room, Draco looked at him with scowling features. "I curse the day." He mumbled as he stood. "Yea, Draco. Let's get a muggle phone. It's not like people will call at-" He looked at his watch, "eleven o'clock at night." He walked over to it, picking it up and struggling with it for a moment. "Hello?" He snapped. His angry face deflated after a moment of listening. "I wasn't planning on it." He rolled his eyes as he listened. "I really shouldn't. I'm two and a half drinks in." He grunted. "Fine." He snapped again, slamming the phone down. "Harpy."

Draco turned to Harry with pleading eyes. "You have to go in?"

"They're three hands short because of this magical flu that's going around. I'm one of the only people who worked on a case and hasn't gotten sick. I have to take a sobering potion and help them." Harry stood, swaying slightly as he walked over to Draco, putting his hands on Draco's face. Right out of school, Draco had gone right into learning to be a Healer.

"Go be a great Healer and I will be here when you return." 

* * *

 

"Hey." He blinked away unconsciousness as he heard Draco's voice. His body felt like it was fifty pounds heavier than he was used to. Blinking again, he looked up at the blonde, who looked more tired than Harry felt. "When you said _I'll be here_ I kind of expected you to be awake."

"S'ry," Harry mumbled, pulling himself to sit up. He blinked again, the waking haze not going away.

"Lay back down. I want to sleep." Harry didn't complain or argue, letting his body fall back to the bed. After a moment, the bed dipped with Draco's weight and he felt a warm pressure against his side. Draco's leg curled around one of his own and his arm slung over Harry's chest. His hair tickled Harry's face, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Draco made himself comfortable. As Harry could feel every dip and crevice of Draco's body against his own, he found himself not as tired anymore. He loved Draco's body. The way it felt, looked, the way it was shaped, the warmth. Draco was tall, nearly half a foot taller than Harry when he had finally stopped growing. He was long limbs and soft edges and lovely pale skin. Harry never really appreciated the stark contrast between the caramel colour of his own skin to the porcelain of Draco's. Now, in the dark, Harry could easily see the sharp difference as their hands laced together. Draco barely wore clothes when he went to bed, sticking only to boxers where Harry wore pants and a shirt of he could help it.

Draco shifted, his knee sliding torturously against Harry's groin. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. "If you're going to get hard, could you either wake me up or not make it so obvious?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Will you like this, how could I?" He joked, his hand detaching from Harry's to crawl its way down his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt because he hadn't been wearing one all day. It was supposed to be their free day to spend together. He was home the whole day from work and Draco was supposed to have been as well.

"You could just ignore it. Or I could go to the bathroom."

"You're my heat source. You're not going anywhere." His hand slid further, toying with the waistband. His hands were cold against Harry's as they always were. It made him shiver. When his hand slid down, Harry sucked in a breath feeling the cold of his flesh through the boxers that he was wearing. Harry hissed at the soft caress that Draco was giving; enough for him to feel it and react, but not enough to do him any good. Every few moments, his butterfly touches would grow to a steady pressure that made Harry groan into the air before his touch went soft again. It was driving Harry insane.

"Draco..."

"Yes?" He acted innocent, his fingers gliding over the surface of his skin and he wanted to thrust his hips into the feeling.

"If you don't stop teasing, I'm going to just go to the bathroom." He chuckled into Harry's skin. Harry rolled over, having Draco help him push his pants down. He could live with sleeping like this for once- if they ever actually got to sleep, anyway.

Reaching down, he pawed at Draco's hard heat, feeling his hips twitch. Not being into mental torture, Harry ungracefully shoved his hand into Draco's boxers, wrapping his hand around Draco's dick. His hips twitched again and he did the same to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted more, to get it over with so he could get the satisfaction of bringing Draco off or seeing how long he Draco could last. Sliding his hand along the hot skin, Harry tried hard to concentrate, the near-blinding pleasure coming from Draco's hand around his prick. They were a tangle of limbs and a flurry of movement. When he brushed his thumb against the head of Draco's dick, his hips jerked and he cried out at the feeling. With his free hand, Harry laced his fingers into Draco's soft locks, pulling him in for a messy kiss.

He only jerked his hand a few more times before Draco's body tensed and he felt Draco's dick pulse with each string of come. He let out the most adorable moan as his hand paused and he bit Harry's lip. When he finished, Harry placed his own hand over Draco's, stroking himself along with Draco as he moaned through his own climax.

Harry's whole body was lax as he fumbled around the nightstand looking for his wand. When he did get it, he cast a cleaning charm, helping Draco fix his clothes. "Better?" Draco chuckled, burrowing his face into Harry's chest, mumbling a response. Harry felt tired in his bones as he looked down at Draco. With a hand raking through his lover's hair, Harry felt himself slowly falling asleep.

Whether or not he heard a quiet " _I love you,_ " from around the area his heart was located was something he would likely forget to address in the morning.


End file.
